


Eddie Spaghetti

by Everyonedieshere



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-Canon, Reddie, Time Travel, it miniseries, our boys are confusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyonedieshere/pseuds/Everyonedieshere
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak from the 1990s It finds himself in the modern It-universe after dying in the sewers.Eventually he bumps into Richie Tozier. But it’s not the Richie he knew. This one doesn’t have contact lenses and a mustache, this one is a fucking mess...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	Eddie Spaghetti

**Author's Note:**

> Just got this idea so I thought okay let’s do this lol, pls let me know what you think and comment :P

Eddie was blinded by sunlight when he opened his eyes. Beams of afternoon light lit up the room trough the light green curtains, giving it a forest vibe.

Eddie blinked. He felt a light headache, as if waking up after a night out with a few glasses of wine. He sat up slowly, stretching his arms sleepily. The digital clock showed 3.06pm. “Oh shit” he muttered. He never used to wake up this late.

“What happened last night?”

The strangest part was that not only did he lack the memories of the night before, but what’s happened the last three or four days. Eddie stumbled out of bed, grabbing his glasses and robe left on the chair next to the drawer.

Something felt incredibly wrong, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. It was like he woke up after 30 years of coma. He recognized his room, yet he didn’t.

The kitchen wasn’t as clean and tidy as it used to (but what did it use to be? He’s never been there before) an empty wine bottle and a lot of unwashed dish was loosely placed all over the table. Eddie let out a groan as he started organizing the dish (he was to tired to question why there was so much dish).

He didn’t see any sign of his mother, she must’ve had some errands to do, leaving Eddie to sleep in.

“It’s just a hangover” he said under his breath. It made sense, but something still didn’t feel right.

Eddie left the building at 4.30, not really sure of what to do. He started walking and didn’t stop until he found himself standing in front of a café.

A nice cup of coffee suddenly seemed to be the only thing on his mind at the moment. He entered the little coffee shop and took the first empty table he could find.

Once he settled down, Eddie started going trough everything he could remember. He’d got that phone call, some old friend from Derry, what was his name? Eddie couldn’t figure it out. Then it was like everything went black, and then he woke up this afternoon.

Eddie could only remember the immense fear, a deep fear that he’d repressed for years. What could possibly create such a fear? It was like shadow in the corner of his eye, but the moment he looked it disappeared, like a dream just out of reach. Eddie sighed tiredly. ‘Yeah I could definitely do with a cup of coffee now’ he thought.

It wasn’t until he finished the coffee the blonde caught a glimpse of him. A man with long messy dark hair and glasses, and a face that could do with a shave. He was just about to leave when he looked Eddie’s way and their eyes met for a strange moment, before he exited.

The man looked oddly familiar, even though Eddie felt quite certain he’d never seen him before.

“Are you finished? I can take care of that”

Eddie woke up from his thoughts and looked up, a little perplexed. It was a waitress, gesturing towards his empty cup. “Y-yeah sure, thanks. I was just about to leave” he said, a little unsteadily.

Later that day, Eddie decided to do some grocery shopping but once there, he realized he forgot his wallet. “Wow you’re doing great today, Eddie” he muttered to himself. He blamed it on the hangover.

~

  
For the first time since leaving Derry, Richie finally left his hotel room. He’s been living there for over a week now. Why didn’t he just go back home? Richie didn’t know. The thought of going back home made him feel sick for some reason.

He couldn’t imagine returning to the life he had before defeating It, it felt meaningless and stupid.

And why he decided to visit Eddie’s house? He didn’t know either, to torture himself? Possibly. It was certainly not to have a nice little chat with his wife. Richie shuddered.

Once out on the streets, Richie realized he had no idea what to do. He picked up his phone and started searching for the closest café. After a week of waking up every night screaming and being drenched in sweat, he could do with a cup of coffee. Or perhaps five.

The closest coffee shop was about 3 quarters away, and Richie started walking before he even managed to close his phone, causing it to slip trough his fingers and landing with a painfully crushing sound on the asphalt. “Shit”

It was ridiculously expensive for just a cup of coffee but it didn’t really bother him. He finished the cup in a matter of seconds and went to get some more.

If he was about to lay himself down on the floor, Richie was certain he’d be asleep before anyone would notice. Even after three more cups of coffee. He felt permanently tired, which was a good thing. It meant he didn’t have the energy to think of Eddie. In fact, Richie didn’t have the energy to think at all.

After finishing his fifth cup, Richie just sat there, staring at an ugly painting of a laughing baby on the wall. The proportions was all wrong, making it just looking creepy. The baby stared back, permanently laughing at Richie for being such a failure. For failing to save the person he cared for the most in the world, the person he loved more than anything.

Richie groaned and buried his face into his palms. Perhaps he drank one cup too much. His brain was waking up and once he started thinking about Eddie, he couldn’t stop. “I need to leave” he breathed. Now.

On his way out, Richies eyes fell upon a figure to the left, clutching an empty cup of coffee as if his life depended on it. He had long blonde hair and glasses, and was dressed like a grandpa, though he seemed to be about Richie’s age.

Richie didn’t recognize the man, yet there was something about him that made him feel strange. Like bumping into an old friend on the street you completely forgot about, suddenly feeling guilty for not even remembering their name.

Their eyes met for a short moment and Richie quickly looked away, suddenly feeling embarrassed for reasons he couldn’t tell.

He hurried past him, feeling the man’s eyes burning into his neck. Richie shuddered as he opened the door and walked out on the street. But it was forgotten the moment he entered his hotel room, and soon he couldn’t remember it ever happened.

Another thing Richie couldn’t remember was the last time he ate. His stomach felt like a big hole, and made funny noises every now and then. It was still hours left to dinner, and to Richie’s dismay the fridge was empty. The only option left was going grocery shopping, which he had no motivation for whatsoever. Richie sighed.

~

  
After going back for money, Eddie started feeling lightheaded again. The caffeine must’ve left his body he assumed.

The grocery store was full of people, and the loud noises just made it worse. The light headache had turned into something more aggressive. He tried to find tomatoes that wasn’t covered with mould.

What if this was just a waste of time? His mother had probably done grocery shopping already. Though when thinking about it, it seemed a bit out of character. Eddie wondered what she could be doing for so long, without even leaving a note. When he’d been back home to grab his wallet, she still hadn’t returned. Eddie shrugged. He didn’t really care anymore.

  
“Oh shit, man I’m sorry. You okay buddy?”

It all happened so fast, suddenly Eddie found himself on the floor. He looked up at the person who’d bumped into him, causing him to loose balance and fall to the floor. “Yeah I’m fine, don’t worr-“ Eddie cut off mid sentence. The person in front of him was the same man he’d seen earlier in the coffee shop today.

Eddie closed his half open mouth and just stared at the man, who stared back. It felt like an eternity of starting competition before the coffee shop-man hesitatingly reached out a hand. Eddie blinked, probably looking like a living question mark. “Need a hand?” The man said, suddenly a little amused. “Y-yes, thanks” Eddie managed to say. He grabbed his hand and let the coffee shop-man help him to his feet. “Ugh, I’m really sorry about that. Slipped on a mashed tomato some asshole didn’t pick up from the floor, crazy right?” the man said with a smile, though it seemed strained. Eddie smiled back shyly “Oh, don’t worry about it”

After a while of small talk, the two men left the store and kept each other company on their way back. “I’m Richie by the way” the man suddenly said. Eddie realized they never introduced themselves. He was just about to answer when he stopped abruptly. “What?” The man said, blinking at him in confusion.

That name.

Richie

With a gasp Eddie remembered Richie. His Richie. Richie Tozier from Derry, his childhood friend and secret crush. Richie who he’d fought a killer clown with, they all had, and-

Eddie let out a choked whimper. He remembered everything. He remembered dying. That giant spider had killed him down there in the sewers of Derry. He remembered Richie’s face, dirty with gray water, blood and tears running down his cheeks. Oh how he’d do anything to see that face just once more.

“Hey, hey are you okay?! Did I say something weird???” The man also called Richie said, alarmed. Eddie was hyperventilating now and he started digging his pockets for his inhalator. He couldn’t find it. “I can’t breathe!” Eddie gasped.

He felt two steady hands gently cupping his face, and when he looked up he was met with warm eyes.

“Hey, try breathe with me okay?” All Eddie could do was nod. “In” Richie inhaled deeply ”and out” Eddie did his best to breathe along with Richie. After a few minutes like that he finally managed to calm down.

“You gave me quite a scare, man” Richie laughed softly and nudged Eddies shoulder friendly.

“Uh, sorry. Asthma attack” Eddie muttered under his breath. He didn’t mention what caused it. “It’s okay, uh? What was your name again? I don’t remember if you-” Richie started “Eddie” the shorter man filled in. “I’m Eddie”

something changed in Richie’s eyes the moment he mentioned his name. “Right, Eddie...” Richie trailed off. Suddenly the taller man looked distant, with an expression as if holding back tears.

Eddie didn’t question it, but something about it gave him a strange feeling. Actually everything about the whole situation was slightly unsettling. But he couldn’t tell what it was.

“I had a friend called Eddie...” Richie whispered. Eddie felt the every hair on his neck rise. “Oh really?” The taller man looked pained for a moment, but then chuckled softly ”yeah, Eddie spaghetti”  
It felt like someone had punched Eddie in the face. “What did you say?”

  
Richie shrugged and smiled sadly. “Oh it’s just something I used to call him, he hated it though” Eddie stopped again, but this time he wasn’t hyperventilating, this time he was frozen to the ground.

“What? You don’t like it either?” Richie tried to joke, even though the worry showed on his face from Eddie’s earlier panic attack. He searched for any signs of panic on the blonde man’s face, but Eddie felt ice cold, every hair on his body standing up now.

“Something is wrong” he said, wide eyes meeting Richie’s confused ones. “Uh okay? what’s up?”  
Eddie just shook his head.

‘Eddie spaghetti’ he could hear a voice in his head call him. Not this Richie’s voice. Another Richie. His Richie. ‘Don’t call me that!’ His own voice snap back at him. A teasing smile on the other man’s lips. A smile that would make his knees buckle. A smile he’d die for.

He had to ask

“Okay can I just, ask you something crazy?”

Richie gave him a weird look. “Did you just make a Frozen-reference?”

“A what?”

“Uh, never mind, yeah sure”  
Richie shrugged.

Eddie braced himself. “Do you have any vague memories of fighting a killer clown in Derry? Or perhaps dreamed of it?”  
  
Eddie regretted asking the moment the words left his lips, realizing how stupid it was. Like what? Did he really expect a total stranger who just happened to share the same name with his best friend to be some sort of incarnation of him?

It was all probably just a bad dream and a spooky coincidence. Eddie was so certain the coffee shop-Richie would laugh at him, that he was taken by surprise when Richie suddenly jerked away, looking like he’d seen a ghost.

“What the fuck, man! Is this a joke?!” Eddie felt dumbstruck. “Wha- no, I-“

“you stay the fuck away from me!” Richie was backing away from him rapidly.  
“No, wait! I just wanna kno-“

“I don’t know if you’re even real or just really fucked up, I can’t deal with this” Richie looked terrified. Eddie didn’t know what to do, he felt the panic slowly returning. His mouth started moving before he even knew what he was saying.

“No! Please don’t go! I was there too, I-I think I might have died?”

Richie stopped. His face impossible to read. ‘I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up’ he thought repeatedly as he watched the other man going paler. He had to fix this mess before it was too late. “Look, I’m very confused myself. I keep getting these bizarre memories that seems taken from a horror movie, I don’t understand what’s going on” oh great, now he started crying.

“I-I’m really scared. I woke up in a house I’ve never been in before! My mom is missing? Everything is different, i-it’s the same streets but everything is different! What the fuck is happening?!” Now he couldn’t stop crying. All this time he had denied it, but now he realized the world was not how he remembered it. Everything was inside out.

He couldn’t see anything through his tears, so when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder he shrieked in surprise. “Hey, it’s just me” a familiar voice reassured him.

“Richie?” Eddie felt two arms around him and he let himself be embraced. Richie rubbed small circles on his back and Eddie buried his face into this total stranger’s(?) neck.

“Yeah, Eddie spaghetti” the taller man teased.

“Don’t call me that” Eddie snapped back with a muffled sob.


End file.
